en las sombras
by lisezita
Summary: Muchas veces uno escoge un camino en la vida y siempre piensa que no hay vuelta atrás,sera siempre cierto eso?
1. Chapter 1

En las sombras

Camino por un oscuro callejon, no hay nadie, ya son mas de media noche solo una que otra persona camina por estas horas, pero yo tengo un proposito, acabar con un traidor, todo esta planeado en cada detalle, saco mi arma preferida, una ant automac con un cartucho con capacidad de 7 balas le pongo un silenciador y espero pacientemente ah que salga mi víctima ya estudie sus movimientos, su rutina, no demora ni 5 minutos en salir, finjo estar ebria caminando por la calle el olor ah alcohol que despide de mi ropa me ayuda, choco "accidentalmente"con el para llamar si atención

Jovencita necesita ayuda-bien esto es bueno

Estoy bien-digo de una forma que hace que parezca que estoy ebria

Permítame llevarla ah su casa se nota que no se encuentra bien-habla el y me dejo guiar por el callejón ah la parte más oscura donde me arrincona en un lugar oscuro donde piensa saciar sus ganas.

Siento como sus manos intentan meterse entre mis ropas pero ya me canse de esta actuación.

Será mejor que quites tus asquerosas manos de ahi-digo amenazante mientras le apunto ah la cabeza con mi pistola

Quien eres?-habla complemente asustado creo que ya sabe de que va esto

Eso debería preguntar yo... Tienes 5 segundos para responder sino te pego un tiro-para darle más poder ah mis palabras quito el seguro de la pistola

No se de que hablas-comienza ah sudar el hombre

5...4...3...2...-comienzo la cuenta regresiva

Esta bien esta bien soy lee-habla al ver que voy ah apretar el gatillo

Para quien trabajas?-vuelvo ah preguntar

Esta vez parece que no quiere cooperar haci que le doy un tiro en la pierna

Habla para quien trabajas?-le vuelvo ah preguntar

No lo se una persona me llamo no dijo su nombre quiere que busque ah algunas personas por el-respondió asustado mientras se retorcía en el suelo de dolor

A quienes estas buscando?-no pude ser

A los inflitrados que hay en cada pandilla -lo sabia

Pues tu busqueda quedara aqui nunca los encontraras-y le doy un tiro en el pecho y otro en la cabeza salgo de ese lugar y me dirijo ah mi motocicleta mientras realizó una llamada

Avenida 54 calle 1230-y cuelgo... Cuando realizó los trabajos tengo que asegurarme de que todo quede sin huellas oh alguna pista pero por lo disparos que realice no se pudo asi que antes que alguien sospeche un grupo va para buscar los casquillos de las balas

Llego ah mi apartamento no tan grande no tan pequeño mi nombre es korra y soy una sicario,hace poco me informaron de la muerte de uno de los mienbros de una pandilla fue en extrañas circunstancias haci que fui ah investigar,el hombre que mate era un miembro de la misma pandilla pero por lo que veo trabajaba para alguien mas lo cual es curioso... hay una tregua de paz en todos los grupos y zonas de aqui,ya que si no la hubiera se desataria una batalla campal y eso es lo que no queremos.

Porque hago este trabajo?... Pues por la paga es muy buena aunque ahora estoy con un castigo por culpa de mi compañero "el oso".

 **Flash back**

 **Mi celular sonó lo cual me pareció muy raro y extraño que sucediera**

 **-Hey avatar necesito tu ayuda-decía el oso**

 **-que pasa?-conteste**

 **-encontré el tipo que asesino ah uno de los cachorros-me decía**

 **haci les decimos ah los miembros de los demas grupos, no somos los jefes en los grupos pero somos inflirtrados que ponemos el orden para que no haya caos informando de cada suceso que altere la paz de los grupos.**

 **Dejalo ya-le respondi-recuerda que tenemos ordenes que obedecer ademas de que aun no nos han dicho que va ah pasar ah todo esto**

 **No voy ah dejarlo haci entiende el se metió con el grupo equivocado-dicho esto me colgó**

 **Eso era raro en él, el actuar haci de impulsivo, no podía dejar que hiciera una locura el no tenia el poder mi la autorización para hacer eso, tenia que hacer algo, tome mis llaves y salí con mi motocicleta ah buscarlo sabia que tenia que detenerlo, para mi suerte lo encontré muy fácil por que ya sabia ah donde se dirigía.**

 **Que crees que haces?-le detuve estacionando mi moto al frente de él**

 **Que mas crees? Voy ah por ese mal nacido no debió haber matado ah uno de mi equipo-se escuchaba odio en su voz**

 **Sabes bien que tu no eres el líder de ese grupo tu solo eres uno mas de ellos que no lo entiendes?-intente razonar con el**

 **No me vengas con esas cosas ahora ya no me importa el rango que tengas no me interesa que seas nuestra jefa y la segunda al mando-eh intento seguir su camino**

 **Detente de una buena vez-le dije mientras sacaba mi arma y le apuntaba-sabes que tengo la autorización para matarte si es necesario ademas que te estas revelando contra alguien de mas autoridad-no lo matare y el lo sabe ya que es mi amigo**

 **No serias capaz-voltea ah verme un poco asustado**

 **No me pruebes-le respondo con seguridad ya que si dudo se dará cuenta**

 **Bien entonces será mejor que me vaya-el desiste de su idea loca**

 **Estabamos apunto de retirarnos cuando un grupo de pandilleros de esa zona se acerca ah nosotros**

 **Vaya vaya que tenemos aqui-habla uno de ellos el cual parecía ser su jefe**

 **Teníamos un toque de queda hasta media noche pasada esa hora cada pandilla tenia que permanecer en su zona ah menos que sea en solitario ya que no representa ninguna amenaza**

 **Veo que no sabes quienes somos verdad?-digo desafiante ya que por lo que veo estos son nuevos por aqui no son de ningún grupo que haya conocido**

 **Por lo que veo tu no sabes quienes somos verdad-respondió altanero uno de ellos**

 **Acaso debería importarme eso? Yo creo que no pero les sugiero que se retiren ah menos de que quieran meterse en problemas con su jefe-respondió "el oso"**

 **No creo que le importe demasiado ah mi jefe un par de mocosos-dicho esto uno de ellos atacó primero era un grupo de 6 personas**

 **Nosotros somos un grupo de personas muy limitado y cada uno de nosotros tiene una habilidad muy especial las del "oso" como su nombre lo dice es su increíble fuerza y su experiencia en combate cuerpo ah cuerpo, yo mientras tanto mi nombre en clave es el avatar por una simple razón, soy experta en artes marciales y mucho mas con las armas de fuego ademas que tengo un don muy especial... Veo como "el oso"golpea con una de sus manos al chico que lo atacó y lo manda al suelo dejandolo noqueado.**

 **Saben si no quieren problemas váyanse de una buena vez-habla mi compañero con voz amenazante**

 **Acabenlos-hablo el líder de ese grupo**

 **Dos de ellos vieron contra mi y dos del resto de fue contra mi amigo, la pelea no duró ni 5 minutos ya que no tenían experiencia en la lucha cuerpo ah cuerpo, después de dejarlos inconcientes nos fuimos de ahí yo sabia que esta pelea traería consecuencias pero no crei que fueran tan drásticas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Al dia siguiente mi jefe me mando ah llamar junto ah mi compañero "el oso"una vez en su oficina nos dio una tremenda reprimenda**

 **Korra no es posible que hayas peleado en una zona que no es nuestra- me regañaba unalaq**

 **No fue nuestra culpa ellos lo provocaron-me defendí**

 **Y tu?-dijo mirando ah mi compañero-que hacias en esa zona?quieres que se desate una guerra por tu imprudencia?**

 **Lo siento señor no volvera ah pasar-hablo apenado**

 **Eso espero-dijo unalaq-retirate... korra tengo que hablar contigo en privado- ordeno**

 **Mi compañero se fue dejandome solo con mi jefe**

 **Tengo una misión para ti con respecto ah asesinato de la otra vez-hablo friamente**

 **Digame señor-respondi**

 **Seguro "el oso" te comento que habia descubierto al asesino de uno de sus compañeros**

 **Solo deme la orden-dije fuerte y claro ya sabia que tenia que hacer**

 **Buscalo y acabalo no demores demaciado todos estamos deacuerdo con ello ya que no podemos arriesgarnos ah que nos descubran sobre todo tu grupo ustedes son los más importantes has entendido-me miro fijamente como para recalcar tus palabras**

 **Si señor-esto es lo que quiero**

 **Ah y una cosa mas esta castigada por 3 meses sin goce de sueldo**

 **Señor?-eso no me lo esperaba**

 **Recuerda toda equivocación de tu equipo es tu equivocación tienes que asumir toda esa responsabilidad ahora retirate tienes una semana para completar tu misión**

 **Fin del flash back**

Estoy en mi departamento, entro ah la ducha intentando borrar de mi mente todas y cada unas de mis emociones oh sentimientos, no debo permitirme flaquear.

No sientas... no tengas miedo ni emociones eres mas fuerte que los demas-me repito una y otra vez frente al espejo mis ojos carecen de emoción se ven fríos sin rastro de sentimiento, esta bien asi.

Hace mucho que deje de sentir ya no tengo compasión ni piedad no soy débil ni cobarde nunca huyó de una pelea ademas de que soy alguien muy especial, haci es cuando llegue ah la adolescencia me di cuenta de que podía controlar los elementos como el fuego, solo unas pocas personas saben de lo que hago y soy capaz, poco ah poco comense ah controlar mas elementos agua y tierra pero no puedo en su totalidad controlar el aire haci que entreno todas las noches para poder controlarlo, siempre me pregunto si habrá mas gente como yo capaz de controlar algun elemento.

Durante mucho tiempo busque ah alguien igual con los mismos dotes pero no eh tenido exito asi que deje mi búsqueda por algo mas preocupante, ese tipo dijo que estaba buscando ah los inflitrados, en otras palabras ah mi gente, por que? No lo entiendo si se supone que solo unos cuantos saben de la existencia de los ellos, eso significa que alguien ya sabe oh cree saber quienes somos lo que no sabe ese alguien que toda la información que busca no lo llevara ah nada.

Sabes algo del informante?-se escuchó unas voz

Esta muerto y no hay huellas oh algun indicio lo único que sabemos que fue con la misma arma-hablo una mujer

Ya veo son muy precavidos ah la hora de actuar... No me queda mas opción que enviarte ah ti y no cometas los mismos errores de los demas-hablo el hombre con voz fuerte y clara.

Entendido señor no lo defraudare-y dicho esto la mujer se retiró

Te encontrare ah ti ah quien se hacer llamar el avatar asi que prepárate-y una risa macabra retumbó en la habitacion

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

En las sombras

 _Durante mucho tiempo en ciudad republica el terror invadió las calles, la muerte era cosa de cada día, los robos, secuestros y violaciones, la policía no podía darles un pare eran mas los delincuentes que los mismos policías; pero todo tiene su final y como dice el dicho hay que cortar el problema de raíz, oh al menos eso intentaron, el cabeza de todo ese caos era un hombre,amon el líder de los igualitarios, era el hombre con mas seguridad de todos, sus matones eran hombres fuertes y preparados, nadie sabe como paso oh quienes fueron los verdaderos culpables pero un dia apareció el cuerpo de amon colgado en el enrejado de su casa con dos disparos, uno en el pecho y otro en el corazón, sus hombres de seguridad estaban todos muertos ni uno quedo con vida, algunas muertos por heridas de balas otros muertos por quemaduras de tercer grado, la mansión quedó destrozada no habia huellas oh alguna pista, todo fue finamente calculado sin errores sin pistas, nadie supo como paso todo eso pero después de ello todo se volvió en algo mucho peor que antes sin un líder u hombre que pudiera ponerles un pare hacían cuanto querían, los saqueos comenzaron, declararon en zona roja toda la ciudad, pero unos meses después, los jefes de pandillas mas peligrosas aparecían muertos todos de la misma forma que amon, colgados y con dos disparos uno en la cabeza y otro en el corazón._

 _Poco ah poco fueron cayendo los mas avezados delincuentes todos muertos, por mas que investigó la policía no habia huellas oh pistas para determinar ah un responsable, solo habia una cosa en común, las balas todas tenían un mismo diseño_ _ **(dato curioso cuando una bala es disparada, el borde interno del cañón deja un diseño único en todas las balas que salgan, y es casi imposible borrar tal diseño)**_ _poco ah poco las pandillas se fueron juntando por sectores cada uno con un limite establecido, pero siempre hay muchos que quieren mas transpasando los limites establecidos ocasionando peleas entre las pandillas, pero cada vez que lo intentaban el jefe oh el revoltoso terminaba muerto al igual que amon, ya nadie mas intento pasar sus límites, oh al menos eso parecía nadie queria quedarse con tan poco territorio, sobre todo aquellos delincuentes del nivel mas bajo asi que se unieron y iniciaron una guerra contra aquellos de nivel mas alto, murieron muchas personas tanto delincuentes como inocentes, la policía capturó ah unos pocos ese día._

 _Después de eso los intentos de tomar mas territorio cesaron,y aun no se sabe el motivo; los robos y asaltados continúan al igual que los secuestros cada cierto tiempo aparece un muerto por las calles, nadie le da importancia solo es uno mas, solo que nunca dan con el asesino todas las muertes son de la misma manera un disparo en la cabeza y otro en el corazón,y como todas las demas muertes sin pistas solo las balas._

 **XoXoXoXo**

Sabes como se calma la sed?-dijo mientras miraban ah una joven que estaba entrenando

Con el agua-respondió el otro

Pero y la sed de venganza?-volvió ah preguntar

Con sangre-respondió fríamente

Ya esta lista?-pregunto el otro

Si ella ya esta lista es hora de que salga ah cumplir con su venganza-dijo mientras se alejaba

 **XoXoXoXo**

"El odio y la ira son las mejores armas que puedas tener y no solo eso te ayudan ah seguir adelante, no importa el dolor que sientas en algún momento dejaras de sentir y es en ese momento en el que te darás cuenta que has alcanzado tu máximo potencial, cada hueso roto cada desgarre en tus músculos no es nada en comparación de la satisfacción que tendrás cuando veas ah esa persona que te hiso sufrir, ver como se apaga la llama de vida en sus ojos, esta es tu motivación y no darás marcha atrás"

Dejo de golpear aquel saco de entrenamiento con el cual practico, las manchas de sangre que hay en el me son tan familiares, son manchas de cada hueso roto de los dedos de mis manos, nada me detuvo nisiquera tener una pierna fracturada tengo una misión y la voy ah cumplir asi me cueste la vida.

Llego ah mi habitacion solo tengo una cama, una pequeña cómoda y una foto donde están mis padres, los recuerdos de mi niñez son tan borrosos ah estas alturas de mi vida; lo que mas deseo borrar sigue latente como una daga incrustada, pero tambien es mi motivo para seguir adelante.

Como te sientes?-entro una joven de 18 años

Estoy bien gracias-respondi con una sonrisa

Estas segura?-pregunto dudosa y era normal en ella preocuparse por mi; desde que estoy aquí eh entrenado muy duro y tan fuerte que eh llegado ah romperme los huesos

Si no te preocupes por mi-le dije dándole una sonrisa

En eso entraron dos personas ah la habitacion haciendo que la joven saliera de ahi

Tenemos noticias-hablo uno de ellos

Diganme-y me puse de pie y no baje la mirada

Bien ...eres mas fuerte de lo que eras antes es hora de que sigas con tu propósito-eso es bueno-pero deberás hacer algo por nosotros

Que es lo que tengo que hacer?-pregunte sin dudar

Como sabrás hay alguien que esta limitando nuestro territorio y no podemos avanzar más es por eso que deberás buscar ah los causantes de esto

Pero que hay de mi venganza?-dije en tono de reclamo

Pues como sabrás solo hay una pista en la muerte de tus padres tendrás que trabajar con eso-hablo el hombre dando por terminada la conversación

Ademas podras divertirte todo lo que quieras pero solo que nos informaras si encuentras algo que nos sirva ah nosotros-hablo el otro hombre que se mantenía callado

Puedes irte ahora si quieres pero no vuelvas aqui ah menos que nosotros te lo ordenemos entendido-aveces me daba la impresión que era militar

Si lo entiendo-respondi

Bien comienza ah empacar-y salieron de mi pequeña habitacion

Cogí lo único disponible para llevar mi ropa una bolsa de lona que tiene una cuerda para cerrar la parte de arriba, guarde lo poco que tenia ya conseguiría dinero después para comprar lo que me falta; hace mucho que no salgo de este lugar, aqui hay muchas personas la mayoría venden drogas, el resto son rateros, asesinos, prófugos, todos tienen una deuda que saldar con el hombre que me acogió y me cuido cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, le debo la vida;y para eso no hay dinero que cubra mi deuda.

Cuando me disponía en salir de aquel viejo lugar uno de ellos se acercó ah mi

Tendrás que esconderte recuerda tu no existes en este lugar-hablo sereno

Lo entiendo señor-hable firme

Por cierto ella ira contigo-y detrás de él aparecio aquella joven que siempre cuidaba de mi cuando estaba con algunas fracturas en el cuerpo, ella solo me sonrió tímidamente

Espero tener noticias pronto

No ser preocupe maestro zaheer tendra noticias y cumpliré mi venganza-dije con convicción

Espero mucho de ti sato aunque ese apellido ya no existe-dicho esto se fue y yo continúe mi camino junto con opal quien estaba feliz de acompañarme.

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

 **N.A**

 **bueno la conti espero les guste uhmm respondiendo mensajes...ammm si es korrasami, y disculpen por las faltas orrograficas pero eh estado muy agotada por el trabajo y otras cosas y ya me da pereza revisar los errores, espero les guste las conti.**


	3. el comienzo

**El comienzo**

 _ **Siento mucho calor ah mi alrededor... Veo una luz roja alrededor de mi habitación ;aun espero ah que mi mamá regrese... Estoy escondida en mi armario; papá vino y me dijo que no saliera de ahi, escucho ruido son personas hablando**_

 _ **Donde esta?!- grito un hombre**_

 _ **Ya se fueron muy lejos no las podras encontrar-respondió mi padre**_

 _ **Eso crees-volvió ah hablar ese hombre**_

 _ **Escuche ah alguien entrar y luego escuche el grito de mi padre llamando ah mi madre y despues silencio**_

 _ **Vamonos de aqui-hablo el hombre**_

 _ **Pero sr y la niña? Que le diremos al jefe?-hablo alguien que por su voz parecía más joven**_

 _ **Que la alcanzo una bala ademas tenemos ah una de ellas con eso bastara ademas si esta por aqui el fuego se encargara de matarla**_

 _ **El calor aumento no queria salir tenia miedo... Siento unas pisadas que se acercan al armario y luego abren la puerta veo ah un hombre que me saca de ahi y despues los cuerpos de mis padres un disparo en la cabeza y otro en el corazón.**_

 **XoXoXoXoXo**

 _Otra vez despierto con ese mismo recuerdo una y otra vez ser repite lo mismo aun no se quien es esa niña de la que hablan.. No tengo recuerdos de alguien asi en mi niñez.. Veo ah opal sigue dormida siempre me pregunto como es que ella termino con gente como esta?es raro ver ah alguien tan tranquila y tan llena de esperanza...mi maestro intento enseñarle ah pelear pero nunca logró que ella aprendiera... Supongo que fue por eso que le encargo que se ocupara de mi cada vez que tuviera una herida, y eso era casi siempre, ella solía decirme que me esforzaba demasiado pero para mi no era suficiente, nunca nada lo será._

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hace un mes que estoy en este pequeño departamento,eh caminado por estos sitios buscando algo que me ayude con mi venganza pero hasta ahora no ah habido resultados, solo en las noches que hay peleas callejeras, hace poco estuve investigando ah un tipo que se hace llamar la rata que esta en una de las pandillas un tanto poderosas, según lo que investigue fue que esta años en esta ciudad, conoce cada detalle de la ciudad, me tomo tiempo seguirlo y conseguir información es alguien muy precavido pero ya tenia todas las pruebas que necesitaba y ya era hora de comenzar con el plan.

Salí en la noche y deje ah opal en el departamento con una magnum 44 de 33mm ella sabia usarla ah la perfección y no tenia que preocuparme por ella al menos no por esa noche; llegue ah un solitario callejón sabia que ese tipo tenia la costumbre de frecuentar burdeles ademas de ser un pedófilo; tenia que esconder mi identidad asi que me puse una Polera y un buzo holgados junto con pasamontañas que tenia incluido un distorsionador de voz lo que me ayudaría mucho ademas que llevaba conmigo una beretta 98 semi-automatica de 9mm junto con un silenciador; estuve esperando hasta muy noche incluso crei que no habia venido hasta que salio de aquel lugar asi que me escondí en un lugar un tanto oscuro para que no me vea al pasar, cuando vi que estaba suficientemente cerca lo ataque

Que demonios-hablo la rata

Necesito informacion y tu me la daras-y le di un golpe en la nuca para que se desmaye, luego lo subí ah la camioneta en la que vine no sin antes ponerle unas cintas de seguridad en los brazos y pies conduje durante un rato hasta llegar ah unas bodegas abandonadas, donde lo baje y lo ate a uno de los soportes del lugar, luego lo desperté con una cubeta de agua fría

Que hago aqui?-fue lo primero que pregunto él

Bueno veras necesito respuestas y tu me las darás-hable

Y que te hace pensar que te diré algo-me reto

Pues esto-y le di una patada en las costillas, creo que le rompí una

No..dire..nada-hablo entrecortado por la falta de aire

Uhmm eres un tipo rudo veamos cuanto tiempo puedes soportar-dije amenazante,y comencé ah golpearlo en diferentes partes del cuerpo haciendo incluso que escupa sangre

Y bien me dirás ahora-le volví ah mirar

No-respondió

Sabes hace poco conocí ah tus hijas son muy lindas-era verdad todo sabia quien eran sus hijas pero no hiba ah hacerles daño

No te atreverias-hablo asustado

Oh si son hermosas y tu mas que nada debes saber que se siente estar con alguien tan pequeño-todo es psicología

Que quieres saber?-hablo resignado

Asi me gusta-dije viendo como caia en mi juego-bien dime si sabes algo de la muerte de los sato?

Nada yo en ese tiempo estaba en nación del fuego ademas eso fue hace muchos años por que tu interés por saber?-pregunto

Aqui yo hago las preguntas-y le di otro golpe-bien entonces hay alguien que mata de una forma muy particular un disparo en la cabeza y otro en el corazón sabes quien es?

No pero hay varias personas que lo hacen de la misma forma no se que buscas realmente-hablo de nuevamemte

No, hay alguien en particular y lo debes de saber ademas de que sugun parece esa misma persona mato ah amon-hable amenazante

No se quien es realmente pero-y se quedo callado

Sabes no soy muy paciente-golpe-haci que-otro golpe-hablarás todo lo que sabes-golpe

Ya lo dire...en esa noche unos tipos todo de negro fueron en busca de amon ah pesar de que sabian de la cantidad de guardias que habían aun asi fueron

Cuantos eran?-pregunte impaciente

5 todos ellos de negro completo yo estaba en un callejon cuando los vi salir de la mansión con amon ah rastras aun con vida pensé que lo matarían ahi mismo entre todos pero no fue haci solo uno de ellos se acercó los demas se alejaron como si aquel sujeto fuera el único que podía matarlo y asi fue un disparo en la cabeza y otro en el corazón luego los demas lo colgaron

Y que paso con los hombres?-le pregunte

Solo se que se separaron y no se mas algunos dicen que fueron ah las pandillas otros que estan en otras ciudades eso es lo único que se-hablo asustado

Bien tu serás quien hará esto por mi buscaras ah esos tipos y me darás la informacion de lo que averigües has entendido o sino unos amigos y yo visitaremos ah tus hijas y ah tu esposa-luego lance al suelo una foto de su familia junto ah un cuchillo-tienes una semana para eso-y salí de ahi con destino ah mi camioneta y le mande un mensaje ah mi maestro de lo que averigüe nada se podia dejar al azar y este caso no era la excepción ademas de que no podia darme el lujo de que supieran quien soy.

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Al llegar ah mi departamento vi ah opal asustada sentada en una esquina con la magnun en la mano, algo habia pasado y no era la primera vez que se ponía asi, ya sabia como actuar en estos casos

Opal soy yo-dije mientras me acercaba muy lentamente-soy asami-su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitacion-mírame si?-me acerqué lo suficiente para quitarle el arma que tenia en sus manos pero no pude al contrario se aferro mas ah ella, no era la primera vez que entraba en ese estado de shock y ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer

 _"vamos al jardin_

 _Encontraras algo esperando_

 _Justo donde lo dejaste recostado al revés_

 _Cuando finalmente lo encuentres"_

Le encanta esta canción y se que siempre la hace reaccionar de sus crisis nerviosas

 _"Veras como se ah descolorado_

 _El reverso es mas ligero cuando lo volteas_

 _Todo se queda justo donde lo dejaste"_

Sus ojos me miraron ya no estaban perdidos ahora si enfocaban

 _"Todo se queda pero sigue cambiando_

 _Muy ligeramente de dia y de noche_

 _En pequeñas maneras cuando todo ser queda"_

Las dos terminamos de cantar la cancion que tanto le gusta ah opal

Estas bien?-le pregunte

Yo no lo se-agachó la cabeza

Porque te dio ese ataque?-le volví ah preguntar

Yo estaba aqui en la habitacion esperándote todo estaba tranquilo pero paso algo, en la calle escuche un ruido muy fuerte como disparos asi que mire por la ventana ah la calle y ahi la vi ah ella-se comenzó ah asustar

Tranquila-le dije mientras la abrazaba

La vi en la calle era ella porque volteo ah mirar ah todos los edificios creo que me vio porque de quedo mirando en esta dirección-y se abrazo fuerte ah mi puede sentir su miedo y su dolor... Ahora ya no tengo dudas buscare y matare ah aquellos que nos han hecho la vida miserable.

 **Buenooo hiba ah actualizar mas antes pero no pude lo lamento pero aqui esta la continuacion,la cancion es de hora de aventura del especial de estacas.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

Oscuridad

Lo habia estado siguiendo para saber que es lo que hacia, siempre hiba disfrazada para que no levantara sospechas, aveces de chico aveces de chica oh sinplemente como yo misma, para mi suerte el tipo no dijo nada es mas si estaba buscando información pero aun asi siempre le mandaba una que otra amenaza para que no se olvidé de lo que tiene que hacer,y para recibir las informacion pues eso es fácil solo lo tenia que dejar en un parque por la noche y yo lo hiba ah recoger cuando no hubiera nadie, siempre contaba con la ayuda de opal para estos casos ella era alguien muy buena con la tecnología sobre todo con las cámaras de vigilancia y eso lo aprendió cuando estuvo con el maestro zaheer y uno de sus ayudantes.

.

.

.

Según la informacion que me dio hay gente infiltrada en cada pandilla no hay mas de 1 y eso es lo curioso nadie sabe quienes pueden ser y según parece solo estan en las pandillas de nivel medio-le dije ah mi maestro zaheer

Bien entonces que su prioridad sea encontrar ah esos tipos y por lo que veo el esta en una pandilla de nivel intermedio que comience por su misma pandilla-hablo tajante

Si maestro-y procedi ah retirarme de la habitacion y me dirigí de camino hacia el departamento pero no conté que alguien queria asaltarme

Miren que tenemos aqui-hablo un tipo con un aspecto muy desagradable

Fuera de mi camino-dije fríamente

Oh vaya las gatita tiene valentía-dijo riéndose-porque no eres buena chica y me das tu dinero-y saco una navaja

Me reí por la forma en que quiso robarme mi dinero lo que causó que se enfadara

De que te ríes maldita-hablo furioso el hombre

De ti de lo patético que te ves-eso lo enfureció y me atacó de frente mas yo lo esquive muy fácilmente tomando su brazo y lanzándolo contra la pared y para asegurarme de dejarlo noqueado le di una patada en la espalda haciendo que se golpeara mas fuerte justo cuando hiba ah irme de ese lugar sentí ah alguien detrás de mi, voltee rápidamente en posición de combate ah simple vista no habia nadie pero podia sentir la mirada de ese alguien.

Quien esta ahi?-dije fuerte y claro

Vaya-escuche una voz-pensé que no te habías dado cuenta veo que sabes defenderte sola

Dejarte ver-exigi

Hola que tal-y una joven salio de aquel callejón por su apariencia podia deducir que no era mayor que yo tenia la piel canela y sus ojos azules

Hola-hable por alguna extraña razón sentí un dejavu sentía que conocía ah esta joven de antes

No eres de por aqui verdad?-pregunto ella mientras me analizaba con la mirada

Y antes que pudiera responder se aprecio un joven fornido que llamo la atención de los joven

Ey korra donde te habías metido el je-y antes que pudiera terminar la joven le mando un puñetazo en el estómago me asombre por la fuerza de esa chica ya que hiso que cayera al suelo con suma facilidad

Uhmm me tengo que ir-hable mientras me retiraba de aquel lugar me daba curiosidad saber quien era ella ademas de que me ponía en un sentido de alerta ese par, no espere ah que se despidiera no me pareció necesario.

Al llegar al departamento encontré ah opal mirando por la ventana sabia que aún tenia miedo,y no la culpó ella perdió ah sus padres ah los 12 años cuando vivía en zaofu, una banda de delincuentes extorcionaban a su familia exigiéndole que dieran el título de todo esos terrenos ah un solo gobernador en este caso gobernadora,kuvira ese es su nombre, al negarse en ceder los derechos de sus tierras ella mando ah un grupo de matones y delincuentes ah su casa ah pesar de tener una buena seguridad no pudieron con ellos siendo kuvira quien asesinara ah sus padres en frente de sus ojos junto ah sus hermanos ella se salvo de milagro ya que ah pesar de haber resivido 3 balazos ella sobrevivió, mi maestro la trajo ah muestra guarida diciendo que por causalidad la encontró, de alguna forma ella se las ingenio para llegar ah una carretera algo concurrida donde se desmayo, su vida es mas dura que la mía ya que ella tiene recuerdos pero yo no.

Asami llegaste-me dijo al verme en las puerta

Si-respondi mientras me quitaba mi casaca

Que tal te fue?-pregunto curiosa

Pues bien supongo-dije mientras dejaba mi saco ah un lado-korra-susurre, su nombre se me hacia extremadamente conocido

Dijiste algo?-me pregunto curiosa opal

No nada-dije restándole importancia-ven vamos ah dormir-la tome del brazo y la lleve ah la habitacion desde el incidente duermo con opal ya que ella tiene miedo de que kuvira vuelva ah aparecer por aqui.

 _ **Asami puedes venir un momento-llamaba hiroshi ah su pequeña hija**_

 _ **Voy papi-una pequeña bajaba de las gradas de su casa para encontrarse con su padre que la llamaba**_

 _ **Asami mira te queremos presentar ah alguien-hablo su madre yasuko**_

 _ **A quien madre?-pregunto curiosa**_

 _ **Ah ella ah partir de ahora se quedara en esta casa vamos pequeña presentate-le animó hiroshi ah una niña que no tenia mas de 3 años**_

 _ **Hola-hablo una pequeña niña de ojos azules como el mar**_

Quien?-pensó al despertarse ella no recordaba ah alguien asi y porque ahora todo esto estaba en su mente?.

Miro ah su derecha y vio el reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche ya eran las 3 de la madrugada sabia que no podria seguir descansando, miro ah su lado viendo ah opal dormida agarrada de su brazo se veía tan tranquila aun recordaba como llego ah aquel grupo, después de haber despertado luego de estar casi 2 semanas inconciente.

 **Flashback**

 **Donde estoy?-pregunto opal mientras se levantaba de aquella cama en esa pequeña habitacion.**

 **Mirando a su alrededor desconociendo completamente el lugar**

 **Vaya al fin despertaste-hablo un hombre calvo**

 **Donde estoy-hablo asustada intentando levantarse pero sintiendo una punzada en el costado**

 **Estuviste inconciente 2 semanas, estas en un refugio que yo implemente para algunas personas-hablo el hombre-ya que has despertado te doy dos opciones trabajar para mi oh irte de aqui te recomiendo que lo pienses ademas ya no tienes familia oh me equivoco beifong... Tienes hasta mañana en la mañana para darme una respuesta-dicho esto salio de la habitacion dejando ah la joven pensativa él tenia razón ya no tenia nada en este mundo por el cual luchar.**

 **Con dificultad ella se levanto de aquella camilla y busco algo que ponerse ya que estaba con una bata de hospital, al mirar la habitacion solo encontró unos pantalones azules y una camisa ah cuadros siendo lo único disponible, al cruzar por aquella puerta solo vio un pasillo al cual que conducía ah una sola dirección sin mas opción que esa se dirigió por ese camino al llegar al otro lado lo primero que vio fue ah un grupo de jóvenes que no le dieron importancia al verla asi que siguió caminando hasta llegar ah una habitacion donde se encontraban, varios jóvenes practicando artes marciales pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una joven de pelo negro practicando en un saco de boxeo, lo que le llamo la atención de ella, fue el hecho de ver ah la joven con un brazo enyesado pero aun asi dirigiendo potentes golpes al saco, sin darse cuenta habia avanzado hasta llegar donde la joven**

 **No te duele?-hablo sin pensar opal causando que la joven voltee-perdón no queria distraerte**

 **No descuida-hablo mirándola de pues ah cabeza-eres nueva verdad?**

 **Pues yo si supongo-dijo insegura**

 **Entonces bienvenida-dijo dándole la mano con su brazo bueno**

 **Porque sigues entrando si tienes un brazo lastimado?-pregunto curiosa**

 **Porqué cuando salga de aquí no me detendre ante nada ni nadie-hablo con seguridad-cual es tu motivación?**

 **Mi motivación?-pregunto**

 **Si que te motiva ah estar aqui mira ah tu alrededor todos tenemos una motivación cada uno de estos jóvenes estan aqui por algo todos quieren algo de nuestro maestro pero ah cambio ellos harán algo por él dime piensas quedarte oh te iras?-hablo la joven**

 **Bueno yo aun no lo se quiero decir ya no tengo nada que me motive lo perdí todo mi familia mi casa todo-dijo al borde de las lágrimas**

 **Entonces ahi tienes tu motivación recuperar todo lo que te quitaron crees que alguno de nosotros tenemos algo, todos hemos perdido muchas cosas familia casa... Incluso no existimos en la sociedad, pero aun así no nos rendimos y seguimos luchando para conseguir nuestras metas-al terminar de hablar volvió ah golpear el saco de boxeo con mucha más fuerza que antes**

 **Y dime que decisión tomaste?-hablo el hombre quien estaba parado al igual que opal mirando ah aquella joven**

 **Me quedaré-hablo desidida**

 **Bien gazhan será tu maestro-dijo aun quitar la vista de enfrente-ella no tiene nada incluso esta muerta para el mundo al igual que tú haci astur supongo que tendrán algo en común.**

 **Fin del flashback**

Asami? Estas bien?-pregunto opal al ver ah su amiga tan pensativa

Ah que... Si estoy bien solo pensaba un poco por cierto opal hoy tendré que darle mi informe ah el maestro asi que tendrás que quedarte solo esta bien-hablo un poco dudosa

Si no te preocupes estare bien-hablo segura de si misma

Bien descansa un poco mas pequeña topo-tejon-dijo mientras alborotada su cabello causando una pequeña risa en opal

Ya te eh dicho que no me llames asi onee-chan-contraatacó con uno de los pocos apodos que tenían

Ya descansa-si definitivamente opal aun tenia un poco de esa dulzura infantil sabia que tenia que cuidarla ya que personas como ella ya no quedaban muchas en este mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Perdonen la demora solo tuve un pequeño (no tan pequeño) accidente en mi mano mas específicamente en mis dedos...jejejeje al menos ya puedo mover 2 de mis 5 dedos asi que me puse ah escribir apenas pude moverlos bueno gracias por leer.**


End file.
